Water beds normally consist of a water bladder of a predetermined rectangular size and of a predetermined thickness mounted upon a relatively rigid surface with the surface having upstanding sides to retain the bladder in position thereon.
In applicant's study of the prior art which includes the water beds that are presently being manufactured and sold, he has failed to find any water bed constructions that resemble what may be termed a standard, mattress, box spring construction and which include a ticking covering completely enclosing the bladder and flexible support in the manner he has provided and which is disclosed in this application.
With the unit as provided herein, the applicant affords a particularly comfortable sleeping surface in that a bladder for retaining the water is placed upon a flexible support such an innerspring mattress. Such a combination provides, in essence, a box spring, mattress combination with the bladder replacing the foam rubber or padded mattress. A particular advantage of this combination is that the user will not "bottom out" against a relatively hard surface as does happen should the person be particularly heavy, the bladder not be properly filled or the person drops heavily onto the bladder.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a water bed construction which includes a water retaining bladder and a flexible supporting member to support the same.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a water bed construction which includes a water retaining bladder and a flexible supporting member, such as a box spring, for supporting the bladder.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a water bed construction which includes a water retaining bladder and a box spring for supporting the same, the entire combination being enclosed with a covering material.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a water bed construction which includes a water retaining bladder and a box spring for supporting the same, the entire combination being enclosed in a removable covering, ticking material.